Various embodiments of the present invention are directed to a toy, in particular, a toy that stimulates the senses of a user. Games and toys that involve launching objects into the air or at a target are perennially popular games with all users, be they a child or an adult. Both children and adults also enjoy toys that stimulate other senses and have changing visual appearances and/or sound effects. Typical toy projectile launchers utilize foam darts or disks that are expelled from the launcher by any number of mechanisms. Other popular toys are housed in facsimiles of real objects. These might include, ships or planes or other police or military inspired objects. Such games are sometimes capable of launching or throwing objects or projectiles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy that utilizes a projectile launcher while stimulating the senses of the user.